End of the light
by Blood hidden by ink
Summary: Pitch Black has returned and trust is wearing thin. Stormy weather the spirit of fall and rain is caught in the middle of rising tension between the guardians and Pitch Black. She has to put her own resentment for the guardians aside to face the bigger growing threat at hand and try to hold together the guardians who begin to be crumbling.


There was a brightness like any other, it was large, warm, comforting, and it drew me from dazed and hazy dreams.

Leaves lay around me the bright colors of fall the crisp smell of leaves after rain filled me and I stood staring at the moon above.

I was called to be the essence of fall and the rains of summer I was responsible for getting the season ready for Jack Frost to take over for winter.

Who was I? Man in moon calls me Stormy Weather because my main job besides killing leaves is rainstorms and thunder showers.

Jack and I never really got along but we were in the same boat.. until he became a guardian and somehow got people to start believing in him.

Many say my name but its more of an expression now than them acknowledging my existence like, "What stormy weather we're having today." they've long forgotten me.

Most people view rain as an icon of sadness but not me to me its a reminder of my happier days and sometimes the only thing that keeps me sane in a world where no one care hear, touch, or see me.

Jack Frost was the only other being like me I ran into usually and those encounters usually ended in him turning my rain to snow and snatching away the last of my season until the next year.

I would watch children as they hunted for easter eggs, unwrapped christmas presents, got excited about loosing their teeth, or played in the snow.

None of them smiled like that for me it wasn't as fun to stomp threw puddles and dance in the rain as it was to throw a snow ball, get a quarter, a present, or find an easter egg.

Sometimes I would try to talk to man in moon but he just watched the night sky as he did most every night but one night he had a surprise for me.

I walked through the trees changing the colors of the leaves early one morning when I realized a dark shadowy presence.

A thin girl with black hair approached me her eyes had terrible shadows underneath them her eyes were a bright orange.

"Hide me." she said in a wispy voice

"Who are you?" I asked

"We can get to introductions later... hide me." Her voice was so soft it was hard to hear

"From what?" I looked around

"No time they're coming..."

Questions whirling around in my mind I led her to a nearby tree and in a swooping motion brought all of its orange leaves on top of her.

"Having fun killing trees?" A silky yet creepy voice sounded behind me

"It's my job to kill their leaves not the trees. Last I heard of you you'd been sucked down a hole trapped by your own do you want Pitch?" I turned to meet his tall dark figure.

"I'm looking for someone." his tone had hardened a bit

"Well you've come to the wrong place then, only a no one dwells here and that nobody is me. Now if you'll excuse me i'm very busy." I turned back to the trees

When I looked over my shoulder he had vanished and was most likely skulking in the shadows somewhere thinking of some way to get at the guardians.

"Thank you." The girl started pulling herself out of the leaves

"Who are you?" I scattered the leaves away from her with a slight breeze

"I am the spirit of Hallow's eve." she said, "Thanks for that."

"You're the spirit of Halloween?"

She wrinkled her nose looking slightly disgusted, "Yes but I prefer Hallow's eve."

"Well why was Pitch chasing after you?"

"Not sure."

"Oh okay.. well it was nice meeting you..." I turned I wasn't sure how I felt about this

"No wait please." She grabbed my arm, "The man in the moon sent me to you he said you could help me."

I cursed the man in the moon silently, "Help you with what exactly?"

"I need you to take me to the guardians."

"The guardians? What makes you think I can take you to the guardians?" Now I was really cursing him

"Because the man in the moon said you would... does this mean you won't?" She asked her orange eyes were huge and searching.

Fighting my stubbornness and jealousy of the guardians I swallowed my pride, "No. I'll take you if it's so important."

"It is." she urged

Without another word I grabbed her hand and had the wind catch us and begin taking us towards the North Pole wondering why the man in the moon would ever send someone as important as the Halloween spirit to me for help.


End file.
